Assisted Love
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Tyra knew that possibly getting a job in a field that both her older brothers are experts at as a PA would be tough, but she didn't expect for BOTH of her brothers to hate her for falling in love with a driver who she just happened to be the PA for.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: I KNOW! No more new fics—but my NASCAR musi wouldn't shut the hell up about this so BLAME THEM! Enjoy :D**_

"Alright—what the hell do you mean my flight directly from Las Vegas to Charlotte's been cancelled?" Tyra asked.

She was in front of a counter in an airport in Las Vegas, Nevada and she was about to snap because she just heard that her flight to Charlotte, North Carolina has been cancelled.

"I'm still trying to get the full details about it ma'am but that's all I know for the moment," The woman behind the counter said. "I'll tell you if anything suddenly changes,"

Tyra just groaned as she went back and sat on the chair that she was at before. She couldn't believe that she would be late for a job opportunity in Charlotte. What she meant was that she had to go to Charlotte because she was being offered a job from NASCAR team owner Jack Roush for her to possibly be a PA for one of their drivers she still doesn't know who and Tyra being the kind of girl she was, took that opportunity and ran with it now she has to go to his office in Charlotte, North Carolina to sign the contract and she'll be set.

Now the one problem is that she needs to get to Charlotte, North Carolina.

While deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that her phone was vibrating in her pocket after a long vibration. She took out her phone and saw that her brother Kyle was trying to call her.

When she pressed _'Accept', _Kyle instantly said, "_Hey, are you on your way to Charlotte?"_

"Unfortunately not, because I'm still stuck here in Vegas because for some reason my Charlotte flight's been cancelled," Tyra replied.

"_Sis, you know you could've just asked either me or Kurt and we would have a jet sent to you, right?" _Kyle asked.

Well before you jump to conclusions or something, yes, the 'Kyle' and 'Kurt' being referred to was Kyle and Kurt Bush, Tyra's older brothers who were surprisingly glad that she was going to be a part of NASCAR, and knowing she was going to be a PA for Roush Fenway Racing still had them happy—and obviously knowing if she was a part of either Joe Gibbs Racing or Penske Racing as their PA, they would just annoy her.

As a matter of fact, they're probably going to annoy her anyways, so what's the point really?

"Kyle, you know I don't like asking you or Kurt for stuff like that," Tyra pointed out.

"_And you know that we don't care and we insist on doing so," _Kyle said.

_Just a year older than me and yet so fucking annoying _Tyra thought before saying, "I'm going to ask for that when I'm freaking desperate,"

Kyle was silent before saying, "_Are you?"_

"Hey—I'm still sane in this stupid ass airport and haven't killed a soul yet, so…no," Tyra said.

Tyra looked up at the board thingy and saw that her flight haven't changed a bit. "Fuck," Tyra muttered. "Look I gotta go, I'll either call or text you when I need your guys' help," She said as she hung up.

_Over more closer and farther away from Tyra…_

Sitting in one of those waiting room chairs trying to figure out if any changes are going to happen to his Charlotte flight, Carl had basically nothing to do and he thought that he was about to go insane, that was, until she heard a girl talk on her phone. He wasn't trying to be nosy or anything but this happened to be a good thing happening to him since figuring out that his flight's been cancelled.

"Unfortunately not because I'm still stuck here in Vegas because for some reason my Charlotte flight's been cancelled," The girl said sounding a little bit frustrated.

_Charlotte flight's been cancelled _Carl thought in his head. She's probably on his Charlotte flight so at least he knew who would've been there.

"Kyle, you know I don't like asking you or Kurt for stuff like that" The girl said.

_Kyle and Kurt? _Carl said almost jumping to the conclusion that she was referring to the Bush brothers Kyle and Kurt but he doesn't know the girl that well either so he would keep his thoughts to himself as he was continuing to hear her end of the conversation.

"I'm going to ask for that when I'm freaking desperate" The girl said.

_Alright so Kyle is offering something and this woman doesn't want it is what I'm getting at so far _Carl said trying to get what the topic of the phone conversation that he was hearing.

"Hey—I'm still sane in this stupid ass airport and haven't killed a soul yet, so…no" The girl said and upon hearing that brought a slight laugh to Carl—at least the girl could be a little bit joking at times, or at least that's what he's seeing from the girl.

"Look I gotta go, I'll either call or text you when I need your guys' help," She finished as she hung up the phone conversation.

_So what I just got out of that was that her flight to Charlotte's been cancelled and Kyle and possibly Kurt are wanting her to have them have a jet sent to her but she doesn't want it _Carl said almost figuring out what the conversation was about, then he saw the girl got out of her seat and walked more closer to him but more farther from him at the same time thus not noticing him.

"This is just perfect," Tyra muttered as she was walking to some place to get her emotions in check and if she didn't well someone is getting the end result of a Tyra meltdown. She was leaning against the wall when her phone vibrated once again. She pulled it out of her jean pocket and saw that it was Jack was trying to reach her.

"Hello," Tyra said.

"_Hello Miss Busch, how are you?" _Jack asked.

"Pretty great Mr. Roush despite the fact that a flight from Las Vegas to Charlotte's been cancelled for some reason," Tyra said.

"_Really?" _Jack asked.

"Yeah, I don't even know why, so I might be late for that job thing," Tyra said.

"_Nonsense, I'll have a jet fly in for you," _Jack said.

"Mr. Roush there's no need for a possible employee—"

"_Yes there is Miss Bush, and I have a great feeling about you being a part of my team, and it's the least I can do for you to manage to get here safetly," _

"Are you sure?" Tyra asked.

"_Yes I'm sure," _Jack said.

"Well alright," Tyra said.

"_Perfect—expect it to be there in about 20 minutes or so," _Jack said before hanging up.

"Weird," Tyra commented as she went back to where she was previously.


	2. Chapter 2

Running a hand through her hair, Tyra was just getting into the stages of being nervous—which for her is really rare because she was never nervous at anything even when she was a little kid getting ready to something important or whatever…and she must be really nervous because she didn't know someone sitting beside her until she heard the person say, "Hi,"

She turned her head to see a guy who looked like he was in his early thirties with short dirty blonde hair, hazel-looking eyes and was just wearing a simple white t-shirt, fading blue jeans and black Converse low top sneakers…which seemed very simple compared to her outfit which was a Pac-Man Cupcake Raglan, Tyte Blue Bleach Splatter Skinny Jeans and Red Black Silver Plaid Flats. "Hi," She said kindly with a small wave.

"I couldn't help but hear that your flight to Charlotte's been cancelled, huh?" The guy asked.

"Yeah unfortunately," Tyra started. "Where you going?" She asked.

"Charlotte but the flight's been cancelled as well," The guy said.

"We were probably on the same one," Tyra guessed while shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah probably," The guy said. "Why were you heading over there?" He asked.

"I was going there for a job interview," Tyra said. "Don't ask why all the way in Charlotte for a job where I could just get one here, I still don't know why," She added.

The guy simply laughed before asking, "Wow, what are you trying to get?"

"Well I'm trying to be a PA for some NASCAR driver which I _still _don't know who," Tyra said.

"Do you at least know the racing team that your trying to get into?" The guy asked.

"Roush Fenway Racing," Tyra said. "Why are you heading to Charlotte?" She asked.

"My boss—which has his organization over in Charlotte—wanted me to go there to talk to me in person about something," The guy said.

"That sounds interesting," Tyra said with a sly smile. "Anyways—my name's Tyra incase your wondering," She added.

"Cute name," The guy said. "Mine's Carl," He said.

"I like that name, just saying," Tyra commented and instantly thought _His name sounds familiar and his appearance looks familiar, isn't he? Nah, can't be._

After a few minutes of them two talking, an airport employee tapped Tyra on the shoulder saying, "A private jet is here for you,"

"Alright thank you," Tyra said with a smile on her face as she got up out of her seat and had her luggage in her hand as Carl said, "Nice meeting you Tyra,"

"Nice meeting you too Carl," Tyra said as she went and was about to leave before turning around to face Carl and said, "You know since we're both heading to the same place and your flight's been cancelled, wanna come with me?"

"You sure?" Carl asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Tyra said.

**.x.**

When Carl and Tyra landed in Charlotte and exited the airport, Tyra asked, "Hey—how do get to Roush Fenway Racing building because too be very honest, I have no clue?"

Carl laughed lightly before replying, "I'll drive you there, I was heading in that direction as well," Then the two walked over to his car and drove off to Tyra's destination. When he parked the car in the parking lot, Tyra thanked him quickly before getting out of the car and walking inside the store—not knowing that Carl was following her in.

"Hi," Tyra said as she walked up to the desk in the main room. "Name's Tyra Bush and I have an appointment with Mr. Roush,"

The woman—who looked around the same age as her looked up at her and said, "Yes, you go down the hallway on your right and it's the third door to your left,"

"Alright thank you," Tyra said before going to the direction. When she got there, she knocked three times then hearing someone say, "Come in,"

Tyra opened the door, walking into the room and lightly closed the door and saw Jack sitting behind a large dark oak wood desk. "Ah Miss Bush, please take a seat," He said.

Tyra walked over to the seat that was in front of the desk and took a seat then heard Jack ask, "You do know that the top racing organizations in NASCAR, including my organization all wanted you to be a part of their organization, right?"

"You mean Rick Hendrick, Joe Gibbs and Richard Childress all wanted me?" Tyra asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, it was crazy to say the least, I thought that Rick was going to give you like $10,000 just for being at the interview with him or something," Jack said.

Tyra lightly laughed and said, "It must've been,"

"Wanna know why that I was the one that actually got this opportunity to possibly give you this job?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Tyra asked.

"Because I personally think that you would be a great person to be a part of my team—and of course I've heard from both Kyle and Kurt that you would great at assisting people," Jack said.

Tyra mentally rolled her eyes at the mentioning of her brothers and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah—and from what I can tell from you now, you have an extremely nice attitude and you're really nice," Jack said.

"Thanks," Tyra said with a smile on her face.

Jack didn't say anything as he was rummaging through papers upon papers then found a stack of papers that were together and handed them to Tyra, along with a pen and said, "Read over the contract and sign where it's marked,"

Tyra grabbed the contract from his hands and read over what she needed to read and sign what she needed to sign, and when she was done, she handed the contract back to Jack.

"I would like to officially welcome you to Roush Fenway Racing Miss Busch," Jack said as he extended his hand out to Tyra and she accepted it, shaking his hand. When they get go of the other's hands, Jack asked, "Got any questions?"

"Actually yeah—which driver am I the PA for?" Tyra asked.

"Obviously knew you would ask that," Jack said before pressing some button. "Sheela," He said. "Send him in," He said then released the button. "Don't worry—he's one of the nicest guys that you'll ever come across in your life," Jack said reassuring Tyra incase if she had any worries about the guy that she was working with being mean than she would originally suspected.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open and close and heard Jack do the introductions, "Carl, this is your new PA Tyra, Tyra this is the person your going to be the PA for, Carl Edwards,"

Tyra turned her head around and saw Carl, the same guy that she met in the airport in Las Vegas and she instantly had this thought pop in her head _Knew that guy looked familiar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So freaking sorry if this chapter is short and it seems rushed—I have like a terrible headache and I can't concentrate on being on my computer for long =( Once again so sorry =(**

Jack looked at his driver and his newest employee before asking, "You two somehow know each other?"

"Well I actually offered her a ride here when I saw her exit Charlotte International and we've talked for a bit on the way here," Carl said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Perfect at least you two somehow know each other a bit." Jack started. "Well—that's all I wanted you two here for, you two could spend the day here if you want and set out for Bristol tonight or just head there now since all the practices and qualifying doesn't happen till Friday and Saturday," Jack said.

"Alright and thanks once again for signing me Mr. Roush," Tyra said as she got up from her seat.

"No problem—and please, call me Jack will ya?" He asked.

Tyra laughed slightly and said, "Alright," Before leaving along with Carl.

When they exited the building, Tyra gave a questioning look before starting, "So, Carl Edwards…"

Carl gave a sheepish smile and said, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you who I actually was sooner,"

"It's alright—it's like I could've told you that I'm the little sister of the Bush brothers sooner," Tyra said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You are?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, even though I don't look and certainly don't act like them, I am related to them," Tyra said as the two entered Carl's car.

"So the girl that was with them after their pre-race interview at the Vegas race giving them the bunny ears was you?" Carl asked.

"Yeah even though I wanted was to actually stick a sign on both Kyle's and Kurt's foreheads with the words saying _Awesome Sister _with arrows pointing to me, but then I decided I'll do that next year when you guys come there so I just sticked with the bunny ears," Tyra said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Signs with the words Awesome sister with arrows pointing to you?" Carl asked.

"What?" Tyra asked. "I always did that even when we were younger, just ask 'em whenever you get the chance," She added.

The car ride was pretty silent until Carl asked, "You hungry?"

"A little, why?" Tyra asked.

"Because I was just wondering if I would take you out for lunch. My treat," Carl offered.

"Meh sure why not," Tyra said.

_**FF Few Minutes**_

When the duo went to the nearest restaurant that they could find and were eating and having small talk about anything that comes to their heads Tyra's phone went off—signalling that she got a text. She grabbed the phone out of her pocket and read the text.

_To: Tyra  
From: Kurt_

_JW did u get the job ?_

_To: Kurt  
From: Tyra_

_Yeah =D I'm so freaking happy =D =D_

_To: Tyra  
From: Kurt_

_Congratz sis :) so i mite c u at Bristol ?_

_To: Kurt  
From: Tyra_

_Yeah :), so prob c some1 just randomly hugging u xD_


	4. Chapter 4

Just entering her hotel room (because her and Carl both decided to head out to Bristol the next day), Tyra placed her luggage near the door and instantly fell on the bed, wanting to sleep, but never really got the chance to because her phone was going off.

"I swear if that's either Kyle or Kurt they're gonna die," Tyra muttered under her breath as she went and grabbed her phone and saw that apparently she had a text from her mother, Sophia.

_To: Tyra  
From: Mommy ! :D (L)_

_Hi Tyra, heard from the guys that you got the job that you were wanting, && all I gotta say is congratulations sweetie :)_

_To: Mommy ! :D (L)  
From: Tyra_

_Thanks Mommy :D i'm so happy rite now :D :D_

_To: Tyra  
From: Mommy ! :D (L)_

_:) are you going too be with the same team as your brothers ?_

_To: Mommy ! :D  
From: Tyra_

_No—and you know if I did, u no the next time that NASCAR comes 2 Vegas that ur going 2 b seeing 2 of your kids :P_

Tyra placed the phone on the end table as she got out of her bed and decided to go take a shower. When she was done, she exited the bathroom wearing a white tank top and grey sweat pants and drying her hair with the towel in her hand then decided to go watch a movie. She searched through the movie collection that was provided and decided on _Zombieland. _

Before popping the movie in, Tyra just decided to just have some ice cream because hey, it's been a while since she had the treat and she was craving it more than ever.

"_Room service, what do you want to order?" _The person said when Tyra dialled the room service number.

"Yes—may I have one chocolate vanilla sundae with hot fudge delivered to room 545," Tyra said.

"_Sure, it'll be there in a few minutes," _The room service person said as he hung up. Tyra placed the phone back on the receiver-thingy then placed the DVD in the DVD player then watched _Zombieland._

Two minutes rolled around then _Knock knock. _"Must be the ice-cream," Tyra commented as she paused the movie, climbed off the bed and walked to the door, opening it to find a hotel employee with the ice-cream in his hand.

"How much?" Tyra asked as she went and grabbed her bag to get some money.

"No need," The guy said.

"Excuse me?" Tyra asked as she tossed the bag on her bed.

"The guy next door is paying for whatever you order, he claims that he knows you or something I can't remember to be honest with you," The guy said.

Tyra knew about some spare change on the table, went and grab it and said, "Well at least give you a tip or something,"

"That I'll take," The guy said as he handed the ice cream to Tyra while she went and gave him the change.

"Thank you—you have a good stay," The guy said before walking away.

Tyra closed the door before saying, "Sweet, free food," Before sitting on the bed and continued watching the movie.

**FF To the Next Day**

_**Oh written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Ooooh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way**_

"What the fuck?" Tyra asked as she raised her head to figure out where the noise was coming from—which turned out to be her iPod. She forced herself to get out of the bed, walk over to her iPod and saw that it was _10:53 AM. _"Great—looks like I slept in again for…" Tyra trailed her thought off as she went and checked to see where she set the alarm on. "…slept in for 3 hours," She commented as she placed the iPod where it was before and she went into the bathroom to straighten her hair. When she was done, she walked out of the bathroom and was going to get her outfit for the day when a knock on the door was heard.

She walked over and opened the door to see Carl who asked, "Ready?"

"Too be very honest with you I just got up like a few minutes ago, so probably in 5 minutes tops," Tyra said with a sly smile.

"Just meet me in the lobby and we'll head off," Carl said before walking away. Tyra closed the door then went to her luggage and got changed into a Hell Bunny Black and Purple Ribbon Corset, YMI Blue Rinsed Crinkle Skinny Jeans and white and black checkered Converse low top sneakers. She ran a hand through her hair infront of a mirror once again before leaving the room and setting off for Bristol, Tennessee.


End file.
